One of the technical challenges associated with networking computing is load balancing during parallel processing. Existing systems for load balancing typically have a one-size-fit-all approach to assigning resources during parallel processing. For example, existing approaches typically have static configuration files that assign resources for all parallel computing jobs irrespective of the actual sizes of the jobs. This approach is overly restrictive and is not ideal for businesses that have many smaller parallel jobs to run on the computing network. This poses a technical challenge for computer systems because computing resources may get tied up and therefore not be available for use when needed by other jobs.